


their missing star

by Catchup



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: BUT he is revived so!!, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, OT3, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Threesome - F/M/M, i need a ship name for them my dudes, it's fine!!!! right!!!!, sfw!! but still a poly ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchup/pseuds/Catchup
Summary: They had found their way home, and so had Damian. Maybe it wasn’t the same place for all three of them anymore. Damian/Irey/Jon OT3; two thirds of a whole try to recover after a loss.





	their missing star

     Irey and Jon didn’t talk much until he died, two ships passing in the night until they needed each other to keep on route and find their way home.

     Their home was Damian. Superboy always had a Robin, and Robin always had a Kid Flash, and now - now it was _wrong_. 

     It was wrong, the space between them where he should be, where his snark and quips usually filled the space. Jon always had bad ideas, and Irey always fueled him - and Damian was always there, in the middle, telling them how _stupid_  they both were, their tether to logic and reason.

     Their red string that frayed until it was two separate pieces, and neither of them knew how to put it back together like it had been before. Seamless. Perfect. The way they were _meant_ to be.

     They tried. They fumbled, between Jon’s loneliness and Irey’s quiet tears in the Titan tower, the ones he could hear from rooms away when she thought she was being quiet. They tried, finding ways that they could to cope, heal, _recover_.

     They found a way to fix the string that had held them together, hoping it would be enough. It wasn’t the same, the way it _had_  been, but it was enough to keep them afloat. His hand in hers, both squeezing too tight.

     Maybe if they squeezed hard enough, they’d wake up and he’d be back. Maybe if they held on hard enough, the space where their Robin had been would disappear, and it would feel like nothing had happened.

     But the string had knotted, tangled and ruined, and Damian’s eyes on their conjoined hands when he awoke, wary and crumpled and _left behind_ , told them everything. They _had_  healed in that year. The damned year of Jon’s voice beginning to break and Irey cutting her hair late one night in the tower, trying to _rid_  herself of all the memories of Damian yanking at her curls in annoyance. The year of the Batman barely existing, of their fathers reevaluating the Titan team in Damian’s wake.

     Of Irey sitting in Jon’s lap as he floated, between land and space, where they would find a constellation that was made of _three_  and they told their missing star about their missions. 

     They had found their way home, and so had Damian. Maybe it wasn’t the same place for all three of them anymore.


End file.
